Visual Novel Trope
by AberrantScript
Summary: In the middle of the night, Mile finds herself kneeling over Reina's sleeping body with a measuring tape in hand. But what starts out as a simple fact-checking adventure quickly devolves into the most generic of hentai plots. Based on episode 10.


**Author's Notes:**

This is based on episode 10, which aired yesterday on Crunchyroll. I just watched it and I had to write this immediately. Mile is my favorite character, and the more I see of her deprave mind the more I love her. I also love Reina a lot, and I just LOVED how these two interacted with each other in this episode! God, it was like seeing a good yuri romance - and then this scene happened and I lost it. I had to write it in detail, but I needed more. So I kept writing...

I'm not sure what I will release next, but I have three different things that are over halfway done. One Lynncoln, one Konosuba, and one Fate/stay night. Hopefully I'll post one of these soon! :D

Until then, I hope you guys enjoy~

Disclaimer: _Didn't I Say to Make My Abilities Average in the Next Life!? _Copyright Project No. 9 (2019)

* * *

VISUAL NOVEL TROPE

Mile's hands were shaking.

She was kneeling on a mattress, in the middle of the night, in the inn room she shared with three others. However, she was not on her own bed.

She looked down at the lumpy sheets beneath her. She looked up into the sleeping face of her close friend.

Long, flaming hair spread across the mattress like rivers of lava.

Mile gulped.

Was she really going to do this?

To her friend while she was asleep?

She felt her heart ache. Yes. She had to.

Mile was flawed, selfish, scatterbrained... but she had to know the truth.

Her fingers had these tremors in them as she latched onto the blanket.

She felt her brow begin to sweat as she slowly - very, very slowly - started pulling it away from her friend.

Her knees quivered, accidentally rubbing against Reina's hips. Soon, she had to sit down on the redhead's thighs or else she might fall off the mattress.

This was taking so much concentration, Mile couldn't even blink.

One wrong move... and Reina would strike her dead with an icy spear.

Mile gulped again.

She could see Reina's collarbone. Well-defined, flawless skin, uncovered by the thin nightgown the mage wore.

She saw the gentle swells start to slope underneath the gown, and Mile knew she was getting close.

When she had the blanket down to the girl's navel, she breathed a sigh of relief.

But, now the true challenge was about to begin.

Mile reached into her pouch and pulled out a measuring tape.

She was so close to knowing the truth... But she had to be patient. If Reina woke up now and caught her-

She shook her head and wiped the sweat from her brow.

She had to focus!

Her eyes scanned Reina's figure, searching for a weak spot.

The head would be too dangerous to move. The shoulders were too heavy. But, the neck...

Her eyes zeroed in on her dear friend's vulnerable neck.

She leaned forward, her eyes gazing at it. She could see the faint thrumming of her vein. She subtle movements she made as she breathed.

Mile's hands moved toward that delicate expanse of pristine skin. Her fingers stroked it softly as she slid the tape underneath.

She was leaning so close to Reina's neck that her bangs were starting to tickle it.

Her friend suddenly moved in her sleep, and Mile's heart stopped. She lifted her head up to get the hair away-

Then, Reina stopped shuffling. She even made a small noise in her sleep. A groan? Mile couldn't process it with what little of her brain was leftover from her intense concentration.

Now that the danger had passed, she threaded both ends of the tape around her fingers, and she started moving it toward Reina's shoulders.

She had to slide it back and forth, working it like a paper-thin saw, for it to slip underneath her shoulders.

It was agonizingly tedious and slow labor, but she managed it to work.

In ten minutes, she had the measuring tape in place. And now... she just had to move Reina's arms.

This mage had slender shoulders, and thin arms. They looked so soft and delicate. Mile's fingers slid over the gown's material, and it was so smooth and fluttery.

This wouldn't work for her.

Mile moved her knees back a bit, and she slid her butt further down her friend's legs until she reached her knees.

She thought she heard another faint... moan? ...but she couldn't be too sure.

Then, she lowered the blanket down to Reina's waist.

Her eyes didn't linger long, but it almost looked like the gown had ridden up in the mage's sleep. Perhaps, if she took a second look, she might even be able to tell what kind of underwear she was wearing.

But, now was not the time.

Although, she was kinda curious...

She shook her head clear of whatever visual novel plot she was imagining. She turned her eyes toward one of Reina's hands.

It was small and fragile, just like her friend. But this soft symbol of femininity was capable of wielding a staff that could cast powerful magic.

Mile reached for it, and with a gentleness she only ever showed her wood carvings, she slipped her fingers around Reina and lifted her arm up by the hand.

Her skin was so smooth, so soft. It was like touching honey. The longer Mile's fingers caressed this priceless alabaster skin, the less she wanted to let go.

Maybe this really was becoming a visual novel plot after all...

With the greatest reluctance, she lifted the arm up and slipped the tape onto Reina's chest. Then, like a feather landing on the ground, she laid her friend's arm back on the sheet.

Mile gulped as she moved to repeat this process on the other side, taking extra precautions to keep the more... imaginative parts of her otaku mind under control.

Eventually she had both ends of the tape freed, and now...

Mile was looking down at her friend's rather small chest.

She couldn't technically say it was flat. The gown did have two small mounds. And perhaps because she had moved the blanket and a chill had struck Reina, those two hills had sharp peaks on them that were poking through the shirt.

Mile gulped for the umpteenth time. Her mind kept running back to various plots and events and... scenes.

She'd already came this far... Would it really hurt if she just reached out and touched one? A real one? For the first time in her life (past or reincarnate)?

Either way, touch or not touch, her hands would be in that vicinity very soon.

In the end, she decided it was best not to push her luck.

After all, she still hadn't completed her mission.

So, steeling her courage for one last push, Mile grabbed both ends of that tape and slowly brought them together over the fleshiest part of Reina's chest. The tape was completely covering both peaks now, and finally she was free to think clearly again.

She looked down at the results of her findings-

And she immediately pumped her fist in satisfaction, breathed a sigh of relief.

Reina was smaller than her by the tiniest fraction possible, but still she was smaller than her!

She leaned forward, feeling waves of relief wash away her anxiety.

Mile slowly removed the measuring tape and placed it back inside her pouch. And she grabbed the blanket, readying herself to cover her friend back up.

But something stopped herself.

Just like the unoriginal stereotype of a virgin male main character seeing his first pair of covered tits up close, Mile couldn't stop herself from leaning a little closer.

They were completely covered up, and the gown kept them from being well-defined. But with each breath, they rose and fell.

She guessed that there wasn't even enough tiddy there for her hands even though they were both small; and still yet she couldn't just walk away.

It was like she was programmed by a hentai mangaka to reach her hands out and-

Mile gasped softly.

The gown was very soft.

But not as soft as the breasts it was hiding.

Even though they were small and delicate, just like every other part of Reina, they were also firm and pliable.

Mile moved her hands over them, marvelling at how easily she could mold them with her palms.

Then, she felt the sharp peaks once again...

So, she moved her hands to the sides of each breast, and she let her thumbs have a chance to explore each clothed nipple.

Reina made another small noise; and now that Mile wasn't focused entirely on breast sizes, she understood what this sound was.

The young mage was moaning.

Mile's face was beet red. She knew deep in her heart that she fell victim to the most predictable visual novel trope imaginable, but she couldn't get enough of it. She'd never had this chance in her past life even though she lived to be a third year in high school. And she'd never had this chance in her current life either. But after meeting her three best friends and getting so close and intimate with them...

Her heart began to pitter patter like an excited puppy as Reina kept making noises.

G-geez, what was wrong with her? If she wasn't so convinced she was acting out a generic hentai scene, she might actually believe she was in love with Reina...

And yet, her hands couldn't stop playing with those small breasts.

She couldn't refrain from her selfish enjoyment of Reina's moans.

Reina's body began to move, her voice began to grow in volume, her eyes started to flutter with pleasure.

"_M-Mile,_" a very soft voice whispered.

And like that they spell was broken.

Mile's eyes jerked up to see Reina's half-open eyes starting up at her.

She couldn't think, so she blurted out some nonsense about a dream and cast a spell to knock the young girl out.

She hurriedly covered her friend back up and she dragged her body back to her own bed. But try as she might, she couldn't fall asleep.

_Mile._

Did Reina call out her name because she saw her?

Or did she call out her name because she was dreaming and she-

Mile hid her burning face under the blankets and she groaned. She threw her arms out and kicked her legs as frustrating thoughts seeped all through her brain.

Didn't she say to not make her love life a visual novel trope!?


End file.
